


Welcome Home

by OnARomanHoliday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'I love you' doesn't have to be said for you to know that someone loves you, A Kiss, F/M, Getting Back Together, How season 5B should end for Stalia, Maybe home is us, Stalia, Stiles Loves Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were together. They were finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere after the events of 5A and 5B (post break up getting back together)

_“Someone asked me to describe home and I started thinking about the color of your hair and the sound of your voice and the taste of your lips and how your skin feels like until I realized they had expected to hear a place.”_

He was tired. He hadn’t been sleeping so well lately all things that happened, all the mess, the chaos the pain. It all felt like a terrible nightmare that left him with this dull yet sharp feeling after he had woke up. It felt so real.

_It was real._

He opened his bathroom door to see Malia sitting on his bed looking at his board.

_But it isn’t real anymore._

‘Hey,’ he mumbled quietly. He was still unsure about his statues with Malia. They talked. Well, honestly they talked when it had something to do with their current pack situation but further from that they haven’t had the chance to discuss their relationship.

_Are we okay?_

He was desperate to ask but bit his tongue before it would get the better of him and ask.

‘Are you okay?’

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from the board to look at him a tight smile pressed on her lips.

‘Tired I guess.’

‘Yeah, well,’ he scratched his head, ‘that’s understandable with everything that happened the Desert…’

She shot him a look.

‘-Sorry,’ he looked away and her face immediately softened.

She stood up and walked to him hearing his heart speeding up with every step she took closer to him and the anxiety filling the air. She wasn’t sure if it was hers or his though.

‘No, I just… I want to…not talk about it today… I’m just _so_ tired,’ she said as she stopped a step away from him.

He looked at her, ‘I’m tired too.’

She smiled a bit before looking away and brushing her hair a bit. She could be really shy sometimes. It was rear but not to him. He knew her. He knew her better than anyone. He knew her better than he knew himself at times.

He knew the wildness it her heart and soul. How she couldn’t stay still but only because she wasn’t use to stillness the way he or other people were born to accept. He knew her kindness, a thing that have to be so burned deep within her that even years of instincts such as kill, hunt, eat didn’t manage to erase it and he was more than happy to find it in her over and over again in every important moment she proved herself to be more than an animal the others sometimes believe she was. He knew her curiosity and intelligence. The way she always wanted to try new things even if at first she was unfitting and unhappy about this world. How she could learn so much in such a little time believing him unconditionally in everything he taught her. He also knew her shadows. The past. The incident. The _so_ familiar desperation to never hurt anyone again.

_Gosh, I love you so much._

He knew her best and her worst and yet the thought that he was the most amazing thing in the world.

_Please, let us be okay._

He knew her strong and weak and he adored it the same. He knew her.

He knew Malia.

He reached out and touched a piece of her hair, ‘It’s growing longer.’

She smiled a bit. She looked really tired. Older. wiser. Sadder. But most importantly alive.

For a split second he saw her on the ground. Cold and lifeless.

_I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you._

‘I know.’

They look each other in the eyes.

‘I’m might need to cut it again. Soon.’

He leaned into her and kissed her. Softly. Soundly. Like he used to kiss her in the mornings when he was still half asleep and she had that adorable frown between her brows as she didn’t want to sneak back into her house before her dad woke up. Tenderly pressing his lips against hers in a slow motion, lips only briefly moving against each other before he leaned away.

He opened his eyes first and couldn’t help but smiled adoringly as he saw her eyelashes still pressed to her cheeks not to tight but for a while until she let out a soft breath and opened them.

‘Welcome home.’

They never said ‘I love you’ but with the way she smiled and the way he looked at her is really wasn’t necessary.

‘Hey, do you want to go to bed?’ He briefly looked at his bed.

‘Catch a few hours of sleep?’

She nodded more than enthusiastically.

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers for a while just to capture the moment as well. A moment of peace. A moment of quiet. A moment of love. A moment in their lives. A moment in their forever.

_Welcome home, Stiles._  


End file.
